Cartons are commonly used for packing and preserving products, such as tobaccos and etc., due to environmentally-friendly, recyclable, elegant, water vapor absorbing features and so on. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,004 “CARTON WITH OFFSET LOCK” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,060 B2 “MULTI-PLY CARTON HAVING RECLOSABLE OPENING FEATURE” disclose two types of cartons with different structures and are used for depositing articles, such as tobaccos, foodstuffs and etc.
In each of the two conventional types of carton structure, a reclosable lid and a latch blocking the lid are designed, respectively, for the reusability of the carton. Thereby, the lid being opened at will due to gravity or inertial force is avoided. The purpose of the latch as described above is only fixation of the lid. For children, especially children of younger age, the lid is still opened by exerting children's strength, because unblocking the latch and opening the lid are emerged in the same direction. That is, the conventional carton structure didn't have a preventive effect upon being unintentionally opened by children. In other words, it is possible for children to open the carton by themselves when adults are inattentive. If the carton is used for storing articles unsuitable for children, such as tobaccos the risks of mistaking by children are resulted.